Journal of a Father
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: Join me as we delve into the mind  er, journal  of the life of the father of our beloved Lunarian Lady... There is a sister story called Journal of a Mother if you wish to see the entries, as they coincide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ... NEVER! I SHALL NEV-... I do not own Sailor Moon... *huffs*

Tsukino Kenji's Journal

Dear Journal,

Today I met a wonderful young lady. Her name is Ikuko Sanaka, daughter of the multimillionaire partner of Chiba, Inc. Before I knew her surname I asked her if she would be interested in attending the fall festival with me and a group of my friends. She told me that she would think about it. After I had asked her I found out that the son of her father's business partner was pursuing her...perhaps this will go nowhere but I sincerely hope that I at least have a chance with her. I have not yet began to court any young lady and my parents are beginning to become... disheartened. After all... I am the only child they have now since my dear sister Usagi died... I wish she could be here today with me. I am sure that she would have grown up to be a wonderful young woman with the brains she had even back before she died at such a young age... Nobody should die at 13! It just is not right... Ah well. I digress. I suppose I should go work on my homework. Sasaki-sensei has assigned a 50 page long essay... Oh the joy... that was sarcastic, by the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear journal,

Last night Ikuko and I went to the fall festival with a group of friends of mine and hers. Her group of friends included the son of her father's business partner. Fortunately, I noticed that the way she treated him was not like that of anything more than a friend, though I believe at he may want more. Perhaps I do stand a chance with her, after all. We had an incredible amount of fun getting to know each other better, though. I found out that she does not just rely in her father for money. She actually designed her own line of kitchen aprons that has actually made her quite wealthy and at she is working on a line of baking goods and a cookbook! She is quite a woman! On another note, I accidentally mentioned my sister last night... and Ikuko was so very understanding! She did not pity me or act all awkward like because of what happened. As the festival was drawing to a close last night I noticed just how beautiful she was... the moonlight was hitting her hair in such a way it was sort of like it was caressing its own angel! Is this... Is this love?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...grrrrr...

Dear journal,

I know I have not written in a while but my life has been hectic. My mother fell ill 6 months ago and passed away yesterday. Father is not doing well without her, either. I pray that he will make it through okay. Ikuko offered to accompany me to the funeral tomorrow. Even in the wake of my dear mother's death, I cannot help but feel happiness in the mere fact that Ikuko wishes to join me...though I am not too sure her father is happy about it, to be honest. My family may not be poor but we are most definitely not rich like Ikuko's family. I appreciate that she wants to be there for me... I know that last time I asked if what I felt was her is love... and I am beginning to feel as if the answer to that is YES. When she isn't around I feel... I feel lonely, incomplete... it is so difficult to describe because the only word I can think of that could possible describe it is... Well... I can't say it. Not yet. I do not want to get my hopes up. She deserves so much better than me but I just can't stop thinking about her! I can just imagine how my father feels... Mother was such a wonderful woman who went through so very much but remained strong until the end. Ikuko was 100% correct when she said that mother is watching over us from the Kami's world. Only an angel could understand another angel...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Dear journal,

Just a year ago I was getting ready to attend my mother's funeral...and now I am getting ready for my father's. I am proud that he managed to last this long. He missed her so much. Who would have thought that the arranged marriage would end up like this...then again I guess after being married for nearly twenty years you grow on each other. Today marks the day I begin the rest of my life. Ikuko is downstairs cooking a dish called lasagna for when we return. She has been coming over more and more often. It seems that her father has accepted my position in his daughter's life...whatever that may be. Perhaps I should begin to look towards our future together more... because this past year has shown me that time is short and that we are not going to have all the time in the world. I want to spend every moment I possibly can with her... I love Ikuko! I love her so much that sometimes it hurts... I have not yet told her that I love her... I am a bit cautious about doing so because, even though she seems to care for me, I worry that maybe it's not the same way that I care for her. I would hate to put her in an awkward position or even coerce her to pronounce the mutual feelings before she is ready. I want to wait until she is ready because from here on out my entire life will be devoted to Ikuko. To making her happy and giving her everything that she deserves, everything that she wants. I know I am not good enough for her, that she deserves better... and if she wants, I will let her go... But as long as she wishes for me to be by her side I will stay. I will never stray. I will tell her, "I love you", every day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Unfortunately, FF would not let me upload documents last night so I couldn't post anything... as such, there will be double posts today! Enjoy and please review. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Dear journal,

Four years have passes since I have written to you. Four years ago since I buried my father and finally realized that Ikuko was the woman of my dreams. That night she stayed with me on the couch. We just sat there talking about random things. Eventually we fell asleep. A little more than two years later I asked her father for her hand in marriage...and a year ago I finally managed to gain his approval. Kami that man is a hardass! He made me save up enough money to buy a house outright and buy a vehicle, too, unfortunately, that meant I did not get to spend much time with Ikuko during that year but I believe that she knows kinda sorta what it was about...by the way, I am getting married today! Yeah after her father accepted our union he fully accepted me...and Kami can that man keep me working! He gave me a position as a reporter for his company at the paper...oops I had better go! My beautiful soon-to-be-wife is waiting!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Unfortunately, FF would not let me upload documents last night so I couldn't post anything... as such, there will be double posts today! Enjoy and please review. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Dear journal,

Ikuko and I married nearly four years ago...she has been trying to get pregnant since our wedding night but could not. So, we went to the doctor and found out that she is...barren...Ikuko is devastated, to say the least. I do not know what to say to her... How do you tell the love of your life that it is okay that you cannot have a child with her? I don't get it! How could Kami do this to her... Ikuko would make such a perfect mother... It just is not fair! She should be able to hold our child in her arms and show it love like none other could possibly show... Kami, why have you done this? Please, please, I pray... don't take away the chance for my darling Ikuko to be a mother... it was you, afterall, who made her such a perfect person!


End file.
